


Futaba Bazooka vs Pink Feather

by Kickberry



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Futaba’s Persona allows the wielder to create a smutty fanfiction that involves her in the arms of a childhood hero





	1. Pink No More

Futaba always loved the Featherman series. The kick ass fighting, the stylish costumes; her love for the classics never grew old at all. There was also an emotional connection linked to a time of tragedy, but there was no need to go into those details. However, what really kept her interest was the eventual ‘recruitment’ of Feather Pink, a member played by the actress known as Yukari Takeba.

The pink member of the Featherman awoke a deep desire in Futaba’s maiden heart: a love for members of the same gender. Yukari, with her good looks and strong personality, charmed the hacker into turning gay (somewhat closeted, but she’s working on that) and becoming her number one fan. This devotion resulted in the creation of many lewd art and fan fiction of Pink Feather.

Recently, Futaba discovered that her admiration did not have to be expressed through words or pictures alone. As the Phantom Thieves’ hacker and a Persona wielder, she found the power to create a virtual environment. Inside a computer protected by firewalls and secure passwords, the hacker could create anything. In this secret world, she was a maker filled with purpose to play out her wildest fantasies.

Futaba picked a day to begin her work. When she did, it was all she could think of doing during late hours of the night and weekends. Of course, she never passed a chance to be with her friends, although they did note the bags under her eyes. The hacker assured them there was work to be done as the Phantom Thieves’ Oracle - which was a lie as her homemade AI did the grunt coding. The skilled gal worked hard on her creation until came the day she finished.

Futaba cleared the weekend schedule to spend time in her room. With Persona in play, she dove into her computer. The conversion from the real to digital world placed her in a huge white space. This location was an isolated part of the mainframe built to respond to Futaba’s command alone.

Excited, the hacker stood in the center. She sent out a mental command to make the area glow green. A mass of this same color formed a few feet away. Limbs and a head sprouted from different ends carved with details of a mature woman. Pink clothes grew from the skin that faded into a peach shade. When chestnut hair developed on the scalp and reached the shoulders, the creation’s eyes snapped open. This newcomer raised a hand before a coral bow appeared in a cloud of fuschia stars. She aimed this weapon at the hacker and - with valiance - cried, “Phoenix Ranger ready. Prepare yourself, evildoer!”

Futaba’s lips curved into a wide grin. Inside her mind, she screamed like a fangirl. Overall, she gushed over the appearance of her idol, Yukari. This actress wasn’t just a clone of the real one, the woman was also in her Featherman costume. Complete with a white cape and pink suit, the member known as Pink Feather stood in all her sexy glory. The hacker drooled at the curves and shapely thighs. The bouncy ass and bountiful breasts tugged on her clogged heart valves (she needs to take some medicine soon).

“It’s time we end your streak of terror. You will pay for taking the virginities of all those young adults, Futa Bazooka!”

Futaba blinked, confused before she remembered the content of this self-insert fanfiction. As Yukari played the heroine, the creator took on the role of a villainess. She started by taking a stance as a green circle fell from the sky to wash her body with its vibrant aura. In place of her casual clothes, the hacker had replaced them for an ebony bodysuit marked with neon green stripes. Boots matched this color scheme; goggles with orange lenses stuck to her forehead. She usually donned this outfit on missions as the Oracle, but decided it was also perfect for this roleplay.

“Is that really a crime, Pink Feather?” In character, Futaba giggled like a trickster and adjusted her goggles with one hand. “I think it’s more of a favor to those squirts that they had all their cherries popped. But if a noob like you comes into my lair with that sweet ass in tow, I’ll be more than happy to stay and watch you play like you're afk."

As the hacker tried to think on her next lines (try not to make them sound cheesy), a pink flare flew towards her body. Futaba slapped this arrow away to make it explode at a harmless distance. She was surprised to find Yukari had started so early.

“One’s first time must always be gentle and done with consent. You did the extreme opposite of that!”

Futaba licked her lips as she ran across the floor. Slowly, the environment’s surface melted into a green and black landscape. Lines criss-crossed the floor to outline blocks, turn the entire field into a structure similar to a Jenga stack. The hacker didn’t admire her work; she was busy dodging a volley of arrows that struck and exploded on the path behind her.

“You’ll never escape the wrath of justice!” Yukari stopped her attack to hold her bowstring. In her fingers, a thick rod of pure energy hummed to gather energy into its rosy form for the next shot. “I swear to avenge the innocent as the Pink Feather!”

Futaba snickered, “But if you’re down, who’s going to avenge you?”

With eyebrows furrowed, the heroine appeared wary. She shrieked when tendrils shot up from shadows and slammed into her upper body. These long black and green tentacles whacked her around like croquet mallets. The final blow threw her body across the floor. This swift assault left Yukari on the ground with wounds and scratches. Her bow had slid away, far. When the noble Ranger reached for this weapon, the tentacles snatched her up and threw her in the opposite direction.

The ‘villain’ chuckled as a dark sphere hovered above her head. Futaba had called upon her Persona, Prometheus, the sole conduit that helped channel her will throughout this virtual area. The demonic creature had a smiley face on its front carved with rainbow lines. Small claws and legs hung from the bottom. These ‘limbs’ twitched in correspondence with the tentacles.

“You know, there’s a reason why a bird has more than one feather.” Futaba sauntered towards the heroine, who struggled to rise on shaky arms. “Because with only one, it can’t fly at all. Pretty stupid you came alone without your team.”

Yukari slammed a foot into the ground. In a solid stance, she struck out a punch that could reach the villain’s face. The tentacles whipped out to grab her body and pulled so the fist would miss the chin by an inch. Imprisoned, the pink Feather shouted as the ropes lifted her helpless state high into the air. She moaned when several traced around the breasts and crotch.

“In the end, you lost because you thought it was okay to underestimate me. There’s a price to pay for that kind of arrogance, which can be done with your beauty. Play along, we don’t want the pics I’m taking to look bad on Fourchan and Pixiv.”

A great heat flowed through Futaba’s veins. Most pooled into her lower body. She was very pleased with the flow of this scene, every letter of a script followed in this fanfiction come to life. Although she admired her idol, the hacker desired to make this dark erotica come true from the beginning to a satisfactory end.

“No, don’t post my secret identity online!” Yukari squirmed in the tentacles’ hold. Most had a grip on her ankles, wrists, and limbs. Some were also wrapped around waist and abdomen. The rest fondled whatever could be touched, especially the breasts and buttocks. The victim let out erotic gasps as her face cheeks turned red from the stimulation. “Agh, st-stop this! Let go of me!"

“Oh, don’t pout with that cute face.” Futaba wagged eyebrows and snapped her fingers. “You’ll learn to like this eventually, just need some foreplay on that naughty body of yours!”

Two tendrils wrapped around the Ranger’s chest. They squeezed until the titties puffed out. Their tips rubbed the covered nipples - up and down, in circles. Every motion earned squeals from the owner of these perky cups.  Soon, the cloth around the milkers tore from the tight grip, exposed skin and pink areolas.

Futaba began to rub her own body, masturbate. She groaned, “Yes, sing, my beloved Feather. Oh shit, this is better than the hentai I drew up the other day.”

Two tentacles ripped the fabric around the crotch. This revealed a peach bud vagina that had a patch of caramel hair above it. The hole was wet. Yukari grunted and shook when the pokers reached her sensitive flesh. Futaba was sure the asshole was also bare and being prodded, a light tease compared to her lewd plans.

“You have such strong lungs and a good set of lips. Let’s put those to good use.”

Yukari expressed disgust when a tendril tapped into her mouth. She clenched her teeth to deny it access. She muffled, “Over my dead body.”

“Well, you won’t be dead, but we can go for something more explicit than violent.”

Futaba’s playful remark ended at the same time one tentacle dove into the bare vagina. It forced itself inside with wiggles and hard thrusts. Another long one did the same for the ass. Yukari, the victim, threw her head around and shook in her restraints. Minutes of this foreplay lasted until she groaned through an orgasm and opened her mouth. One tendril used this opportunity to rush into the hole. With its adequate size, the invader swiped the entire mouth - from tongue to the roof and teeth. The woman choked and thrashed around as Prometheus’s limbs ran all over her body.

“I thought you were a maiden, but you react like a seasoned whore,” Futaba mused. “Let’s up the intensity and test your endurance, see if we can make a better slut out of you yet.”

Several tendrils pulled to splay out Yukari’s limbs. She cried into her organic dildo as the others did not pull out of her holes or release their grasp of her breasts. For the latter, in fact, have squeezed hard enough to make the mammaries look like the twists of an ice cream sundae. With holes pumped without pause, the heroine cried into her dick-shaped tendril. Juices dripped off of her body to become sprinkles in the air.

“Oh, you look so beautiful,” the hacker gushed. An error message popped up about this behavior, Futaba cleared her throat to change back into her ‘evil’ role. “I mean, you look like a bitch in heat. Doesn’t this make you sympathize with those deflowered virgins at all when you obviously like this?”

“T-this isn’t how people should have sex!” Yukari coughed - the previous extension pulled out to let her speak. She cringed in the restraints. Her hands curled and face scrunched from the continued assault. “People should do it for love. It h-helps them connect and se-set a foundation for the future. Th-that same love ca-can be inherited b-by their children. And..and, augh! Stop, stop screwing me like this!”

Futaba snickered as the pink Ranger underwent another orgasm. She was more happy to interrupt the heroine’s cliche speech on love and family. It made the setting too reall, especially when she remembered her mother - almost killed the mood for this smutty, simulated environment.

The hacker rubbed her sensitive parts harder to bury emotions with feelings of passion. She succeeded, made a wet spot on the crotch. Jolts from the nipples and clitoris increased levels of euphoria. Futaba did this all without a thought on the small drizzle that landed on her head, liquid falling from her captive’s bodacious body.

“Ah, ah, stop!” Yukari’s mouth gaped open when the hole wreckers slithered another inch of their green length inside. “Sto-blaugh!” she choked; another tentacle shot back inside her mouth. The heroine gurgled in her own spit. She didn’t seem aware pieces of the suit ripped off from the constant play, slowly exposed parts of her body.

Futaba huffed and pushed fingers deeper into her holes. The skinsuit stretched like jelly to let them in deep, almost reach the g-spot. So horny, she put another digit into her mouth and suckled on it, wished she did this to the idol. Then came an idea that tingled her insides. When she sent a command to Prometheus, the tentacles lowered the prisoner’s body.

“Had enough yet? Seems like you want to give up.”

Yukari gagged on a tentacle; the Persona’s disembodied limbs did not stop their work. The hacker willed the oral tendril to slip out of the mouth. The heroine gasped for air before she gasped, “N-never. I didn’t submit to anything.”

“Yet,” Futaba added. She brought hands together to make a loud clap. Two, free tentacles smacked their ends onto Yukari’s back. This happened several more times, earning pained cries from the whipped woman. “How about now?”

Yukari grunted, “Never!” A gasp followed when another strike met the bare back. Her pupils shrunk as the flogging intensified. Some hits left red marks, others created bruises. The relentless attacks forced squeals out of the Ranger. Tears and spit ran down the face. At the same time, her sex organs never had a break from the other extensions that worked her like a machine - pistons running in and out of the bottom holes, breasts squeezed like cow udders.

Futaba caught a strong scent in the air. She figured much excess had come out of her prisoner’s body (nothing solid, but definitely there). In her state, Yukari appeared to have reached the brink of insanity.

Unwilling to break the heroine (yet), the hacker commanded Prometheus to stop. The Persona hovered near the dazed Ranger with limbs twitching to life. “We know you will not last long. If the other Rangers saw you now, they’d just abandon you because this new image of yours is too ecchi for the kids. You’re a washed up whore who can be replaced by another woman, one smart enough to know how to fight a strong one like me.”

Futaba aimed an arm up to direct the captive’s attention onto her black, spherical demon. “Feast your eyes on this. Prometheus, transform into indecent mode!”

The Persona’s round body quaked before it shrunk. Its mass shifted into a different form, one leaner and wider than before. Dunked in a new shade of metallic gray, Prometheus spun in one direction as five emerald containers popped out of its dark bottom. The creature had taken on the shape of a flying saucer. Its notable decoration was the single gargoyle statue perched on the center of its flat top.

“Say hello to my alien friend, Necronomicon!”

The Persona’s new appearance was actually an old one. The owner; however, needed this version for it to use its special ability. This began with tentacles slithering out of the flying saucer’s form. These were thick and transparent like jelly. Green slime oozed off of their skin, droplets dripped onto the floor.

Futaba smirked when she saw Yukari’s astonished face. “The might look the same, but Necronomicon’s sticky substance is thick and potent. One touch will make you feel like a bull is inseminating you.”

The Persona hummed as one of its extensions reached out. When it bumped into her face, the heroine shivered. Her blush returned before lines of liquid secreted from mouth and bottom holes.

“It also has an aphrodisiac effect that’s driven most people mad. Even I wouldn’t dare touch it. Imagine Necro screwing you with this stuff.”

Futaba skipped over as Yukari’s old binds released her. The hacker stood in front of the fallen heroine with confidence in victory. “So last chance: will you give up or become a broken toy in Necronomicon’s grasp?”

On hands and knees, the Feather Ranger raised her head to reveal a fearful face. Yukari looked between the villainess and the Persona with quivering lips. When she closed her eyes, Futaba was convinced the actress would give up rather than meet an indecent end.

“Do not underestimate the Feathermen.” The heroine reopened her eyelids. Yukari’s determined face fired lightning through Futaba’s heart. “Together or alone, we will never submit to evil. I will uphold this pride to the end, so do your worst, you cunt!"

The declaration - with the addition of a naughty word - left the villainess stunned. A moment later, her eyes grew wide from excitement. Never had she seen the Feather Pink use such a cool, PG-13 line. This improvement to her script left the hacker so happy, she almost dropped the act to makeout with Yukari in a yuri frenzy. This did not come to be, unfortunately. As the coordinator of this fan fiction, she was obligated to finish as the creator.

“Okay, but remember I gave you this chance.” Futaba stepped away. The Persona hovered right over its target’s body. “And this room will clean itself, so don’t worry about any mess you make afterwards.”

With another hum, Necronomicon shot out its tentacles. Like the previous binds, they wrapped around the victim. This time though, they rubbed any exposed skin with slick motions. The limbs left green, slimy trails all over like paint. Ones inside the ass and pussy left bumps in the stomach - stretched out her insides far more than any penis or toy could have done. Something Futaba forgot to mention was that the slime could melt fabrics, which did well to burn off the rest of the Featherman uniform.

Yukari’s eyes fluctuated up and down; body twitched into different positions. Various fluids leaked out like an endless river running from the ocean. Squeaks, squeals, and sudden gasps indicated orgasmic moments. Her face shifted through many expressions, each less composed than the last. At the final one, her features laxed before she unleashed a huge sigh and became limp in the tentacles.

Futaba waited as the Pink Feather became still. Left in suspense of the finale, the hacker flicked her own nipples and clitoris. This pause ended when Yukari unleashed a feral cry and arched her back. Eyes rolled into the back of her head. The former Ranger of Justice lost control over her pride to commence the largest pussy ejaculation she’s ever experienced. The villainess basked in the glory of this victory and the satisfactory screams of her defeated enemy. More amusement was found to see streams of organic juices flow from the prisoner.

After much time and muscle spasms, Yukari slumped into the tentacles' hold. Futaba ordered the limbs to release the Ranger. Once their hold loosened, the unconscious woman fell to the floor and splashed on top of a puddle made from her own fluids. There, the heroine shuddered in this comatose state. Her naked figure reeked of a stink that went beyond whatever the body could make - a fault partly created by Necronomicon’s slime.

Despite the mess, the villainess bent down to take a closer look at her childhood hero. The sight created a small degree of sadness, but a greater sensation of sadistic glee. It delighted her to know she could feel this much pleasure when they’ve only progressed halfway into the Fanfiction.

“Don’t stay asleep too long.” Futaba slipped a gloveless hand down her idol’s face. She enjoyed the touch of sweat and warm skin, a joy only produced by the actions done to this woman alone. A thick bulge pressed into the hacker’s crotch, but she didn’t pay much mind to it as its role in this act came much later. “There’s just one more thing to do before you’ve completed your purpose. I think you’ll like this next part a lot.”

Necronomicon hovered over the gals. Its center pulsed green before a huge beam of light fell upon their bodies. With this tractor beam, the Persona lifted the two into the air. This invisible lift proceeded to take them into its body, another dimension containing a new setting.

Next to the motionless Yukari, Futaba kissed the woman’s cheek. Before they disappeared into the flying saucer, she finished, “It’s not gg until we end this after I have a turn, my sweet Feather."

 


	2. Dream of Feather Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari discovers dreams that makes her personally experience times spent with Futaba

Yukari wasn’t sure what she was or how her conscious came to be - whether or not this experience was all part of a dream or nightmare. It was already strange she had to wear the Pink Feather costume outside of the shooting for the tv series. The most confusing aspect was Futaba: this host had treated her in ways that slowly altered her thoughts, personality, matters of the heart.

“Wakey, wakey, you can’t stay like that forever.”

After her eyes fluttered open, Yukari glanced around. She saw a wooden floor span out large enough to fit a mansion’s living room. On its surface was a wheelie chair attached with red cushions. Another item was a white desk outfitted with onyx computer hardware - a desktop, screen, and other extensions lined with neon green. Dozens of golden racks stood in front of white walls and encircled the area; they all had some toy from a famous franchise on their shelves. She, the guest, could tell this was an ideal living arrangement for a tech enthusiast (closeted otaku, neet, or a plain old geek comes to mind as well, these painful labels).

Yukari glanced down to find a king-sized mattress. She liked the soft silk and its dark color of royal blue. The top sheet was folded and placed at the foot of the bed, one marked with a white and green pattern. So in love with the sensation, she almost missed the fact that she was in a two-piece underwear: black bra and panties outfitted with frills. Such garments felt soft against the Ranger’s tender bits; the overall style made her feel indecent, slutty.

“Yoo hoo, behind you.”

The familiar voice sent a tingle up the woman’s spine. She turned to find a gal with long orange hair sit on an adjacent spot of the bed. So used to the previous costume, Yukari did not expect to find Futaba in a black tank top and emerald panties. This loose getup seemed fitting for the slender figure, almost fooled the Ranger into thinking she was dealing with a normal bespectacled teenager. It was not quite normal to find erect nipples and a wet spot on the underwear.

“Hi, did you sleep well? I bet crime-fighting’s left you tuckered out.”

Playing along, Yukari nodded. When Futaba scooted closer, she tried not to make her wince noticeable and kept an eye out for tentacles - or anything that’ll attack her like the last time. To her surprise, her nemesis merely pecked her lips. After that, the younger woman leaned back and sported blushed cheeks like a bashful lover.

“S-sorry, I’m still not used to us kissing.” The ‘villain’ stuck out her tongue with a silly grin, a strange sight for the bearer of the moniker, Futa Bazooka. “Who knew that would be the case after we’ve been together for this long?”

Yukari tried not to grimace as she asked, “Together? As in a relationship?”

“Yep, a yuri couple building up our bond levels. I hope there’s not a maximum level, but it would be nice if we can start making gifts for each other. Ooh, maybe that’ll happen during special events.”

As Futaba prattled on about other things (with the addition of video game and anime lingo), the Ranger tried to smile and nod at the right times. In her mind, she sensed the mood was drastically different than the time when her company had adopted the evil guise.

“So enough of that. I’m horny, you’re horny. Let’s fix that, shall we?”

Yukari would have tried to navigate out of such a ridiculous proposition. However, abrupt desire compelled her to play along unlike the last time - when she was overpowered. This trance didn’t make her struggle in any way when Futaba undid her bra. She moaned after lips touched hers before they trailed kisses down the chin, neck, then the chest. The Ranger bit her lower lip once a tongue slithered across a nipple.

“Oh my god, I thought doing this like a vanilla fic would suck, but this is actually kind of fun.” Futaba roamed hands around the older woman’s stomach. She continued to kiss across the skin. These actions came as a random pattern. This confused the receiver, an experienced lover. “O-okay, is this right? Hang on, does this come next?”

Yukari moaned after two hands each grabbed a nipple to give them a twerk. Strong rubs followed to spread jolts throughout the breasts. When she expected more, nothing different happened.

“Come on, is this how it works? Aren’t you supposed to cum by now?”

Futaba continued to work the udders with her fingers like a child learning how to use the faucet handles. The lack of a sensual buildup didn’t bother the Ranger, who found the sight much more amusing.

“Damnit, sorry. I might need to call Necronomicon again. It’s programmed to do this better than me. That should help you leak like last time.”

The comment triggered messy memories of her time as the Persona’s plaything. To avoid a second reenactment, Yukari grabbed her partner’s wrist. “Or I could guide you. Would that be better as your girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?” Futaba’s face became a blank state. Seconds later, her lips creased into a wide grin. “Y-yes! Yes, as my girlfriend! Please teach me how to make love without my Persona, senpai!”

The show of excitement flipped a switch inside the older woman. This surprised her because this attraction had not been felt for a long time, let alone for someone of the same gender. Smitten, she crawled forward and wrapped an arm around her partner’s neck.

“Let’s go down, slowly.” Yukari bent forward to kiss Futaba. This time, she did it her way: kissed deep. Her arm kept the other’s head close to hers. Their tongues slithered over and wrapped each other; the Ranger tasted sweet citrus. Savoring this light makeout, the older woman moved her free hand down the tank top. At the bottom edge, she guided the limb through it to directly touch the skin. The fingers crawled back up until they found the young one’s erect nipple.

“I-is it okay to go this slow?”

Yukari nibbled on the bespectacled gal’s lip. She teased, “What do you think?” After Futaba nodded, the Ranger rubbed the nipple. As the lip locking resumed, she pushed forward to help her partner’s back descend towards the bed. Once there, she pushed the tank top up to bare the villain’s upper area.

“Someone’s been shaving.”

“D-don’t say that,” Futaba hissed. A blush covered her cheeks. “I-if you make fun of me again, I’ll turn you into my m-mind-broken slave like those Xration hentais.”

Although the threat was credible, Yukari recognized it as a childish response. She giggled, “Alright. I’ll be more careful, madame. Besides, we’re just about to reach the part where you feel good here...here?”

The Ranger patted her partner’s crotch to feel a bump behind the panties. With wide eyes, she pulled down the underwear. A rod of flesh sprung out. Free, this meaty length drooped. A small pebble of goo dripped from its tip.

“Do you like it?” Futaba batted her eyelashes. “I attached it there because you like men on the Feathermen series. There’s also some rumors you dated them in real life. It’s not too weird to put that there, is it?”

Yukari tried to comprehend the discovery of a penis attached to her partner’s crotch. She pulled the rest of the underwear down the bare legs to get a better view of the schlong. To her relief, it wasn’t too big like the outrageous fan art she saw online (unknown to her, most were made by Futaba herself). There was also no ball sack at the end, but the pre-cum proved it could ejaculate. Although this hermaphrodite quality was new, the presence of the male genitalia touched the Ranger’s heart. She remembered handling a similar size that belonged to a love lost long ago.

“No, I don’t think it’s weird.” The older female pecked the penis tip. When she licked off the pebble of semen, the length shuddered before more fluids leaked out. “Shall we continue?”

“Yeah,” Futaba huffed. “Omg, I thought you would be like afk, but this is just moe, too moe!” Her eyes literally spun in a spiral shape; the poor villainess had suffered a mind breakdown anime style. Yukari found this cute as she licked up the side of the meat. The cock wielder muffled a groan, punctured the mattress below with her fingernails.

“Fast, that’s too fast. Oh wait, do you want to do it fast? Just wait, I need more mana. Is there a healer around?”

Yukari deduced her partner muttered all this nonsense as a self-distraction, prevent an early ejaculation. With this in mind, she continued to give the piece the best blowjob she could give. She too was somewhat nervous since it’s been a while, yet the Ranger never slowed down her pace - sucking and slurping all over the penis. She switched between swallowing and pumping to mix it up. Over time, Futaba began to buck her hips like a madwoman.

“Hmph, hmph! Fuck, I don’t have enough hit points left! Ah, ah, wait, let me drink an elixir! Why isn’t my damn inventory opening!”

The frantic comments convinced Yukari to put the penis back inside her mouth. She slid her lips all the way down to deepthroat the mid-sized cock (wondered why in most pornos the actresses put up with anything bigger). At the base, she hummed to send vibrations throughout the sex organ. Inside her hot vocal tunnel, the meat pole quivered.

“Ah, I can’t stop it!” Futaba yanked on the cocsucker’s hair. “I can’t control it! I have to use my limit burst, senpai, senpai!”

Hot sperm blasted out. Yukari gulped it down as some dribbled down her lips. She continued to drink this milkshake until the tank ran empty. Although her job was done, the Ranger waited until the dickgirl released the grip on her hair. Free, she pulled away and sucked in the rest of the semen down her throat.

“Oh, that was so good.” Futaba slumped against the bed. Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths for recuperation. A brief moment passed before she sat back up with renewed energy. “No way, not yet. I can’t faint until you have your turn. Get ready because this is Round 2; I’m planning to grind through that sweet bod of yours!”

Curious, Yukari wondered why her partner adopted an American accent. She ignored this and lied down on her back. When the Ranger opened her legs, she pulled down the straps of her panties. “Before we start that round, help me take this off.”

The eager Futaba complied. This undressing left the woman naked. Also nude and ready, the villainess got on her hands and knees to place her body above the Ranger’s. With a hand on her cock, she moved forward and took aim at the hole.

During the process, Yukari noticed the futagirl shook like an overheated desktop. She expressed a gentle smile and reached up to place hands onto her partner’s petite shoulders.

“You don’t need to be nervous. Just follow your instincts and put it in there.”

“I-I know that,” Futaba snapped. She pursed her lips and glanced to the side with droopy eyes. “Something I found on some online hentai gave me the idea to grow my own tree trunk. It also inspired me to put this scenario into this fanfiction. The more we do this, it feels...weird. I mean, do you think so too?”

If Yukari wanted to be mean, she would have addressed the oddity of this issue in a heartbeat. Yet, she found more of a reason to make this a good time. Fear played a role in this decision, a growing admiration for the younger woman served as the main reason she would want to be the best girlfriend to the futagal - playing the part cast by this live fanfiction.

“I don’t care if it’s weird. We’re here together as a couple.” The Ranger opened her legs wider. “So let’s do this together. Fuck me hard.”

Futaba gasped like a male dog in heat. She advanced closer to direct her flesh pole towards the glistening vagina. “Y-yeah, okay. Putting it inside. Wow, it feels so wet.”

Yukari gasped as the penis squeezed through her tight hole. She felt the phallus bury itself deep. Its intrusion made her walls clench on it and leak more liquid. The Ranger couldn’t help but squirm after pleasure sparked throughout her innards.

“Does it feel good?” Futaba closed the gap between her hips and Yukari’s. “I-I can’t tell if it feels good for you.”

“Everything is fine here.” The older woman made eye contact with her current lover. She raised a hand to stroke it against the other’s cheek. “Start slow, then find a pace and stick with it.”

The nervous Futaba said, “Okay,” before she began to move. She pulled her cock back until the penis head almost met the entrance. After that, she thrust the meat back inside. This motion slid all around the pussy; Yukari huffed from the pleasure. The noises grew louder after the dick-toting woman picked up speed. The mattress’s springs squeaked like a pack of mice as the lovemaking intensified.

“Ugh, it feels so good inside you.” Futaba slammed her penis in, her first powerful strike. This blow sent a small tremor throughout the Ranger’s lower body. “And I’m getting the hang of it. I can’t tell if this is a rank up in a charm skill or charisma stat.”

Yukari didn’t mind the lingo as she found the sex itself to be exceptional. Years of her dry spell had been broken by this act, she just remembered. The older woman didn’t expect for the futagal to lift her legs.

“How is this pose?” Futaba slung the Ranger’s heels over her shoulders. “Does this work?”

This change allowed the pumping cock to reach a deeper part of the pussy. The longer reach made Yukari’s vag walls tighten around the flesh pole and spill fluids, signs that she came.

“So it did. Yay, I learned a new skill.” Futaba moved up in this new pose to fuck harder, pound her meat into the soaking snatch socket. “But we still didn’t complete the current mission. Hold on, I’ll get there soon.”

Yukari almost missed the announcement; her focus was on their sensual union. Her legs dangled in the air the whole time; Futaba never missed a beat of this motion. This single missionary act made the Ranger cum twice. It also took this long before the inside dick acted erratic, twitched like a possessed being.

“I’m going to cum.” Futaba slid her cock’s entire length into the vagina. She also leaned over to hover her head over Yukari’s. “I’m going to cum inside you, Pink Feather.”

As Yukari expected, her partner closed in for the kiss. The surprise was the immense sparks she felt from the sensual contact. Combined with overall jolts from the pussy, the sensations forced the Ranger into a moan. Her mind turned white when a hot load of jelly blasted into her innards. The heat and gooey texture took her consciousness into the seventh heaven.

The bodies remained connected until Futaba pulled away. After the penis slid out of the hole, a line of semen followed. Sweat mixed in with this stream as it pooled onto the bed in a white streak.

“That was great.” The futagirl landed beside Yukari to plant kisses all over her face. “Thank you for guiding me, senpai. You’re the best.”

The older woman hummed in agreement. Her joy related to this rush she had not experienced in a long time.

“Now let’s to work on turning you into my sex slave.”

Futaba’s remark earned the Ranger’s shock. The timing also came so sudden, she couldn’t react to the moment several tentacles popped out from the bed’s underside to wrap around her limbs. Yukari groaned, saddened by this imprisonment and the times that’ll likely resemble a past, forceful situation.

“Don’t worry, that was just a vanilla scene.” The futagal motioned her head upwards. The tendrils followed to force their prisoner up onto her knees. The extensions slithered further around to secure the abdomen and neck. “Now, we can move onto the part where we break your mind with all the lewd stuff I have planned.”

Yukari tried to brace herself for the worst, physically and mentally. Both fronts were abused by her captor, who humped her hole from behind. The Ranger had assumed the doggy position. Her face and knees were planted into the ground. Four tendrils kept a good hold on her limbs to give their master the ability to breed without objections.

“Ugh, fucking with a cock rocks!” Futaba slammed her hips into her victim’s. She dug her fingers into the ass cheeks for a better grip. The futagal roared, “This is more like it! Take it, get pregnant!”

Yukari would have complained, yet the words came out muffled because her face was pressed against the bottom bed sheets. The intense coitus produced liquid from her eyes and mouth. Her fingers and toes curled from the constant hits to her inner tender spots. She squealed once the penis tip pressed into her pussy and stayed there.

“Ugh, I’m cumming!” Futaba glued her dick deep it released a river of cum. She panted, “I hope you like that because there’s more where that came from, bitch.” The futagal slapped the buttocks to make the skin jiggle. “Too bad I don’t have a condom on me right now. A fine womb like yours needs a troglodyte anyways.”

The Ranger endured more sex. Not only were the positions rough, her captor cycled through different personalities that fit the scenes of her mult-theme ‘fanfiction.’ Confusing as it was, Yukari went along with it all. She didn’t expect to find a night spent with someone who expressed love - the strange sort, but love nonetheless.

To her disappointment, this ended once she woke up. Yukari found no sign of Futaba anywhere in her apartment. The only evidence of the passionate lovemaking was the huge wet spot on her bed - a small pond. Although this was not the first dream she had, the Featherman actress was left with questions she sought to find if any clues ever came up.

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m Futaba. It’s finally great to see you at this con, Pink Feather!”

Yukari blinked. Her mind drew a blank because of the comment, a greeting given by the orange-haired teenager standing in front of her. She was the one known as Futa Bazooka - the villainess and imaginary girlfriend - who had visited a con in Tokyo

Ironically, the actress wore the same costume torn apart so many times in the recent evenings. She tried to think on the correct course of action, but too many ideas came to mind. A sudden impulse compelled the woman take Futaba’s hand and walk away. Many saw this, yet did nothing (some whispered on how they appeared cute as a pairing). The former futagal seemed the most confused as she was taken backstage. Soon, they entered the actress’s private dressing room.

“I-I’m not sure what is going on.” The nervous Futaba slowly glanced around. “Is this part of some act? Am I a lucky winner of something? Ooh, let me go get my friends and we can-.”

Yukari clamped hands into the younger teen’s shoulders. She stared into the face of the one she had seen in so many nights before. Lust enticed her to move forward, slowly have her lips meet Futaba’s for a gentle kiss.

No other sound came except for the soft smack of their lips. After Yukari moved back, Futaba stood still like a statue. Her mouth shook as seconds passed until the bespectacled teen stepped away to make her back meet the door.

“Eh, ehh?! Wh-wh-what just happened?” The younger woman planted hands against her crimson cheeks. “Are you a sexual predator? No, this would be a scandal, hitting on someone you’ve never met before. But you’re Pink Feather, and I’m your biggest fan! I don’t want you to go to jail! Does this mean I have no choice but to accept this?! Please tell me what is going on! I-.”

“Futa Bazooka, we meet again, my evil lover. It looks like I’ve deduced your secret identity.”

The single comment put a stop to Futaba’s rant. With wide eyes, the horrified teen watched the Ranger take a pose. Although the bow was not in her hands, it matched all the styles seen in the tv shows during an encounter with a super villain.

“Of course, I wouldn’t say or do this in real life.” Yukari dropped the act. Still serious, she stood up. “But you are the futanari I met in my dreams.”

Futaba slid down the wall until her butt found the floor. There, she trembled with a fearful expression. “H-how did you know? Th-th-that’s all supposed to have happened inside my computer! None of it should have affected the real world, the real you!”

“So you are involved.” Yukari puffed out air from her mouth. She kneeled to poke the ‘villain’ on the nose. She snickered, “Sorry, I wasn’t really sure if all of that was some crazy string of dreams. You just confirmed a theory; it would have been bad if I was harassing a random person like a nutjob.”

“Oh, okay,” Futaba sniffed. “I still wouldn’t have wanted you to go to jail. You’re the best woman on the team, so...so don’t ever stop.”

The words touched Yukari. She suppressed this feeling to ask, “All of this is related to things happening inside your computer? What is in there that would link that live fanfiction with my dreams?”

“W-well, you might not understand. It has something to do a thing that is strong, powerful, something out of an anime. Lots of social links are involved too, so this might sound more like a video game..”

The last phrase caught the Ranger’s attention. One word came to mind, one that materialized on the tip of her tongue.

“Persona?”

“Yeah.” Futaba became limp out of shock. “So...so you do know.”

“Well, I’m not the one who uses their abilities with a computer.” Yukari smiled and sat beside her bespectacled darling. “Yes, there’s a lot we’ll need to figure out before we get out of this room. I hope your friends won’t look for you too soon.”

The duo spoke to each other for some time. Their conversation cut short after their phones rang, people concerned about their absence. Yukari convinced Futaba to ignore them and stay longer, complete an agreement she planned to use in the near future - sooner than the time the author would upload the next chapter of this fanfiction.


	3. Frenemies with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Yukari brings final negotiations to a close for the sake of an alliance that will nurture their love beyond the normal standard.

_All our dreams can come true if we have the courage to believe in them. - Walt Disney_

Futaba never believed in this phrase. She saw it as horse shit compared to the cheesiest of themes found in the most derivative of shonen anime. As much as she loved the fantastical elements of storytelling, she was also a realist. The rules of the world were ever apparent for her; the hacker merely tried to live with the best life had to offer. Virtual reality sex with a doppleganger of Yukari, her femme fatale, was supposed to be an outlet and comfort for the young lesbian.

This perspective changed when the real version of her sex partner appeared in real life. At a con, Futaba planned to pay respects and get autographs for all of her merchandise (carried in a crate designed to be owned by the greatest of otakus). Yukari put a halt to such plans after she revealed her dreams of previous nights have matched the play in the virtual world - every act down from the tentacle bondage to the futanari breeding.

The initial shock of the reveal did not last long, at least, not after the actress kissed her. This was followed by a long line of conversations held over the phone and during facetime video calls. Before Futaba knew it, she had become good friends with the actress. Over time, they had evolved past that relationship into something better.

“Mh, you’re getting better at kissing.”

“Y-you think so?”

Yukari winked, “I know so,” before she pressed her lips into Futaba’s. The receiver did her best to react, suckle and tongue when it seemed appropriate. At first nervous, the young lover eased into this makeout session. She even hugged the older woman, who embraced back to deepen their kiss. The females did all of this in their respective costumes, inside a white expanse and on top of an invisible floor.

“So this is what it feels like in the virtual world.” Yukari pulled back her head to break the kiss. A line of spit followed her lips. “I never knew cyber kissing could feel this real.”

Futaba found it hard to not ogle at her idol’s costume, the outfit of the curvaceous Pink Feather. Glad that this all happened thanks to her Persona, she huffed, “I-I’m glad you like it. I was afraid this wouldn’t be good because you’re doing this with a noob. After all, you have more experience than me.”

“Experience?” Yukari pouted. She slid a finger along the line of her partner’s forehead, then planed a palm against the cheek to caress it. “Do you take me for a slut?”

“N-no, no!” Futaba shook her head before she calmed down and adjusted glasses with one hand. “But you have a beautiful body and soul. You’re so desirable, I think your big fan base considers you a waifu.”

The idol giggled and patted her four-eyed friend’s head, a scalp full of long almond curls. The younger gal liked this gentle motion that sent tiny jolts down her skull. She leaned in to press her forehead against Yukari’s chest - taken in by the affectionate mood.

“That’s sweet of you to say, but I bet I look slutty in this costume.” Yukari’s naughty whisper created a spark in Futaba’s lower region. The smaller gal squeaked after a hand clapped into her ass cheek, skin clad under the long cloth of dark leather and neon-green bodysuit. “I can say the same about you. We’re both little attention whores, aren’t we?”

The long-haired teen pursed her lips, unsure on a response. She gasped after another hand slapped the other side of her bottom. There, both hands dug fingers into the buttocks. With excess skin in their grip, they moved in circles to stretch them out. The owner of such bootylicious ass-ets grabbed Yukari’s shoulders and shuddered. More spanks forced her to groan.

“In many of my dreams, I remember being the sub. If we’re going to make this relationship work, we should take turns.”

Yukari pressed a hand into her partner’s chest. This action forced Futaba’s back onto the floor. The clear surface revealed a bottomless void, a sight that thrilled the lovers. “But that doesn’t mean I want to exclude your fun, so relax and enjoy.”

The older woman dragged fingernails down the teen’s body. Turned on by this minx-like behavior, Futaba let out bated breaths. She groaned after hands slid over her crotch bulge. She willed the bodysuit to make a hole there and free the package, a half-erect cock and balls.

Quickly, Yukari went to work: she caressed the balls and massaged the penis. When the length grew into a proper size, she pumped it with one hand. Several licks to the skin applied spit that helped her work faster, harder. At full erection, the idol had already slobbered a coat over the entire piece.

“Oh shit, that feels so good.” Futaba bit into a finger. She whimpered, “I-I’m going to cum soon.”

“Wait, hang on a second.” The older woman swallowed the meat into her mouth. She bobbed up and down with loud sucks until her lips pressed into the base and deepthroated the flesh. Yukari raised a thumb to give a ‘go’ signal. Utterly surprised, the four-eyed gal moaned loud. Her balls tightened before semen shot into the cocksucker’s oral tunnel.

The idol gulped down the cumshake as her throat shuddered. When the last load was consumed, she pulled back to make her lips glide off of the dick head. Futaba gasped for air and relished the feel of the aftermath.

“Uh oh, did I already defeat my archnemesis?” Yukari taunted. With a grin, she sat on top of her partner’s hips and grabbed the penis to set its flaccid form in front of her vagina. “That isn’t good. We didn’t even reach a proper showdown yet. Does this mean I need to find a different villain who can give me a challenge?”

Futaba puffed out her cheeks. Displeased, she snapped her arms out to make a grab for the titties. She sat up so her hands could make a successful clamp onto the orbs. On her ass, the teen snickered, “You haven’t seen my true power yet.”

“Oh, with that cliche, I can only expect to see more.” Yukari hissed when a tongue rolled over her nipple. She made little noise as her lover used every classic act against the breasts. Futaba paced herself on those marvelous mounds, using them as a warm-up for her penis to regain its erection.

“It looks like you’ve regained your evil powers.” The idol brushed her fingers all around the cock, teased it with gentle sensations. Futaba already felt a familiar pressure build into her balls. This feeling mixed with suspense after Yukari stood up to hover her crotch over the stiff meat. “In this battle, I better use the full power of Feathermen love to stand a chance of winning.”

The dialogue matched the one spoken in-show by the character. Such ‘fanservice’ made the futa teen giddy with joy. excitement surged once her lover descended to engulf the phallus with her pussy. Warm flesh wrapped around the piece. The penis wielder made an effort not to blow early.

“How is it, feeling the pussy of the real me?” Yukari rotated her hips. The joined crotches moved in synch, jolts spread throughout the teen’s nether region. “Or is it still better to use a virtual sex doll?”

“Real is always better,” Futaba moaned. She also shook to participate - not to be led around by the heroine. “Which makes this more important for me to fuck your brains out. You won’t be the king of the hill forever, Pink Feather.”

The four-eyed penis wielder stressed the last title. In turn, the woman replied with a smile before she intensified her movements. Adding small bounces slid the pussy lips all over the meat pole. Futaba added her own thrusts to make the tip reach inside and make both hips meet mid-air. The women expressed pleasure with huffs and gasps. Neither slowed down; one expected the other to cum in this endurance contest.

“You’re putting up a good fight.” With an evil smirk, Yukari bent down to take hold of her partner’s chest bumps. She squeezed into the small orbs and rubbed thumbs over the tips. “I think it’s time for my secret technique: Pink Titties!”

Futaba thought the name sounded lame, but appropriate. The idol clenched so hard, they would have turned the skin into a different shade of color (perhaps it’s not pink, maybe this is a stupid name). She didn’t think on this for long as electricity spread across her chest. Yukari also added more weight into her ass to anchor their bodies onto the ground below. Although the penis could no longer move to breed, the hole continued to pulse and tighten around the meat.

“N-no fair, you can’t do this. I call hacks!”

“I’m not cheating; this is perfectly fair.” Yukari continued to twerk the nipples in her digits like joysticks of a game controller. “But everything is fair in the art of war _and_ love. Now submit to a maiden of justice!”

Through gritted teeth, Futaba sneered, “You’re not a maiden when I’ve already fucked you before!” This defiant cry did nothing to stop the building pressure inside her balls. The four-eyed gal moaned and ejaculated all content into her lover’s poontang. Although this provided physical relief, the teen knew she lost this round.

“Mh, score another point for justice.” Yukari bit her lower lip and closed eyes. Her moan indicated satisfaction linked to the received creampie. “And it feels good. Phew, good triumphs over evil again.”

Futaba found something wrong with this phrase. This was likely due to the fact she despised losing (even if this was roleplay). Rage bubbled in her chest just as she willed her Persona to act, spawn a tentacle from the ground behind Yukari. This summoned tendril shot forward to wrap around the adult’s waist. After one circle, the tip shot straight into its target: the idol’s anus.

“W-wait, hmph, stop that.” The older woman squirmed; her eyes twitched. She mewled, “Y-you said you wouldn’t use this when we had sex.”

The bottom teen rolled to the side. She forced the weakened woman to dismount her lap, the vagina slid off of the penis. Futaba pushed her partner one more time to make the idol lie down on her front. Throughout the entire time, the tentacle never exited the asshole it penetrated and lubed with its slimy length.

“Since when does a villain keep her promise?” The four-eyed futa commanded the tendril to leave the butt. She smiled at the wet hole primed for use and abuse. “It was ridiculous of you to believe I was going to let you take charge, Pink Feather, naïve whore.”

Yukari turned her head in time to see the evil lover lick lips like a hungry tiger. She shivered after the teen’s hands slapped into the waist and created a tight grip there. Her focus shifted when a new, bigger tentacle hovered beside its master.

“W-wait, Bazooka. Let’s stop for a minute and talk about this.”

“Okay, let’s talk.” The devious villain dipped her phallus into the ass. She relished the fact that this was hole was much tighter than the snatch. But Futaba considered herself generous; she didn’t plan to leave the piss tunnel out of the action. She fulfilled this intention by willing the waiting tentacle to slip into the vagina, squeeze its large head inside. This double penetration forced loud, strained moans out of the receiver.

“B-but you said-.”

“I didn’t say I would stop, so say something.” The futa gal rocked her hips. She did this with ease as the butt was stretched and lubed beforehand. And in the digital world, there was little concern for troublesome elements like waste. All advantages gave her the confidence to hump harder, start wrecking the asshole down to its deepest crevice. “What’s wrong, Pink Feather? Got a cock on that tongue?”

Futaba loved the noises Yukari made: gasps, cries, and squeals. Not only did the idol receive a piece in her ass, she also had a tentacle screwing her pussy. The four-eyed teen pulled on the waist to make her partner get on knees. Then, she leaned over to grab the arms. One pull on these limbs forced the upper body to rise, make the breasts free to move around with the motions of this lovemaking.

“Ngh, hah, F-futaba.”

The villain enacted one rough thrust into the anus. After the idol squealed, she snapped, “It’s Futa Bazooka. And what do you want?”

“Y-you suck. Red Feather can do this better than you.”

The insult instilled fury into Futaba’s heart. “Red Feather? That asshole?!” The futa gal poured more power into her hips. Yukari made louder, sharper noise. “I can’t believe you would mention that pig now when we’re together.”

“C-can’t help it when there’s a lot to compare.”

The enraged teen started to fuck in a frenzy. Sweat beads flew everywhere; the sound of smacking flesh filled the entire space around the two. Yukari’s erotic cries became so loud, she sounded like an opera singer performing in a porno.

“So sorry, but I’m not stupid enough to believe that macho, entitled tool does this better than me.” Futaba added wider motions - pulled the penis out until the tip reached the pussy mouth, then slammed its entirety back in with a powerful thrust. “So answer me, honestly, does he do this better than me? Speak up, bitch! Does he? Does he?!”

“N-no.” Yukari’s voice had strained to the point she could barely speak. The futa gal believed her lover was bred so hard, so deep, her entire mind was likely messed up as it received intense voltage delivered by the wrecked nerves of her lower body.

Pleased by this, Futaba continued her work. She allowed the idol to drop until her cheek planted against the floor. Their cries softened as it almost came the time for the big finale.

“Gonna cum.” The four-eyed teen squeezed her dick as deep as it could go towards the stomach. She released the arms to get a good hold of the ass cheeks. “Here it is, the semen you love so much is going to go the other way. Sorry you can’t taste it as well as you did with that dirty mouth of yours.”

Yukari let out a low groan as hot jizz shot into her anal cavity. Futaba tried to spill everything into the hole - stain the insides white. The ass-porked woman clawed nails and toes into the ground, a reaction to the insemination. As the orgasms passed, the tentacle popped out of the pussy to let a flow of vagina juice flow out. Both partners collapsed onto the floor with a thud. The idol let out loud pants; the futa teen buried her face into her lover’s chestnut hair.

“You smell so good.” Futaba kissed her lover’s neck. She gently pulled on a bundle of brown strands to see Yukari’s exhausted, tear-stained face. “And you look like a nice little slut. Why don’t we go for another round to settle the score?”

* * *

 

“Mph, hmph, Bazooka.”

“Feather.” Futaba slammed her waist into her lover’s. Both women occupied a plain white bed inside a bedroom decorated with pink and yellow - belongings of a female Japanese who lived in this one room of a large apartment. Here, the futa gal made passionate love with the idol’s legs hooked over her shoulders. This missionary-like pose helped the dick reach deep as it could go towards the cervix. “Ah, ah, almost there again. I’m going to cum soon.”

Yukari slipped her feet off of the shoulders. When the futa teen leaned in, the idol wrapped legs around her lover’s mid-section. The two moaned as they made skin contact, a union defined by the lack of any clothes on their slim, fair-colored bodies. “M-me too, let’s do it together.”

Futaba dipped in to kiss her older partner. The two made out as they came. Semen ejaculated into the womb; vaginal walls tightened around the male meat. They shuddered in this euphoric moment until they calmed down and settled into a comfortable position.

“Hey, are you done?”

“Mm hm, hang on.” Futaba retreated backwards to yank her penis out of the hole. In the open, the meat shined under the light of the setting sun. Part of the color was green because of the condom. The tip of this plastic held a large wad of semen. Slowly, the futa teen rolled its edge off of the length. When the whole protection was off, she hung it near Yukari’s sweaty face.

“See? If we had raw sex here in the real world, this much jizz would have gone inside you. That would be a bonus, but not the reason why we should continue our beautiful battle across the spacetime continuum.”

The older woman eyed the small bag. Seconds later, she swiped it from her partner’s hand. She tipped the open part towards her mouth to make the cream spill in that direction. Without pause - or shame, Yukari drunk the entire cumshake. If not for exhaustion from hours of lovemaking, Futaba would have considered another round of penetration with energy found from this kinky image.

Once done, the idol smacked and licked her lips. She glanced the teen’s way with a seductive gaze. “In the real world, it tastes a lot better. Quality and quantity does make me think you can get me pregnant if one of your swimmers enter my hole.”

Mental pictures of Yukari came up in Futaba’s mind. All either involved her with a baby bump or a newborn child in her arms. Such imagery overloaded her head. With last of her strength gone, she collapsed, bounced on a spot next to her lover. The pair embraced each other to cuddle.

“You know, when we finished the roleplay in that virtual world, I thought we left everything behind.” The older one rubbed the teen’s bare thigh. “I didn’t expect to see this penis sag along.”

“I guess my Persona’s power extends this far into the real world. It sounds a little OP, but I approve.” Futaba felt a tingle in her dick as the one-handed massage moved onto her stomach. “There’s a lot more to test though. I still couldn’t believe it would link all of your senses to that fake. It was like an ephemeral dive-in, whatever clarifies all that sci-fi bullshit.”

Yukari moved in closer to wrap both legs with one of her lover’s. She closed in to nibble on the teen’s ear before she whispered, “And that could happen for others like us. We have friends who are Persona-qualified. Why don’t we see if they can meet our standards in bed?”

The suggestion scared Futaba. Yet, a wave of heat washed over her nether regions. Her imagination ran amok with all sorts of scenarios that involved her and Pink Feather dominating the rest of the Persona cast. She even touched on some yaoi desires (which is a whole nother fic idea separate from this one).

To answer the earlier question, the futa teen moved her hand to have it embrace Yukari’s own set of fingers. Their digits rubbed muscle and skin, a small act of intimacy. “We can always ask, unless you’d like us to approach this the way I did it at first.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” The idol rolled over until she was on top of Futaba. Their mammary glands pressed into each other like the marshmallow portion of cooked s'mores. As they gazed into each other’s eyes, she finished, “And it feels like your little friend is prepared for something else. Want to continue that before we get to work?”

The futa gal took off her glasses with one hand. She set the pair on a nearby nightstand. “Once this chapter ends. If the readers want it, we’ll even show them how we’re going to make those other bitches our hoes in a potential sequel.”

“I don’t know what that means, don’t care. Just fuck me already until I can only do bow-legged poses on the set of the next Feathermen shooting.”

The lustful females went at it again all night, throughout the following morning. The apartment neighbors couldn’t interrupt them due to strange incidents like locked electronic doors blocked and phone signals. The culprit, Prometheus, took control of its owner’s privacy as it recorded the entire sex scene through Yukari’s laptop camera for future Futaba’s future use (masturbation material).

 

 


End file.
